L'erreur de Voldy
by NdaM
Summary: Ma version du défi de Mily Black II : Voldy aurait pu choisir Neville mais il a préféré Harry. Pourquoi ?


L'erreur de Voldy

NdaM (ou Athalix mon ancien pseudo)

--

HP ne m'appartient pas (JKR aurait sûrement peur de ce que j'en fais)

Si vous voulez reprocher ce délire total à qui que ce soit, prenez Mily !

(L'auteur ne prenant aucune responsabilité sur la débilité de l'histoire)

--

Le réveil avait été douloureux pour l'homme enchevêtré dans sa couette, une migraine martelant son crâne. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait fait la veille au soir. Il se rappelait juste avoir bu un verre, puis un autre… et encore un autre. Ce qu'il avait pu faire par la suite, ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit et peut-être qu'il en était mieux ainsi.

C'était bien sur, sans compter sur notre chère Ombrage qui débarqua dans sa chambre tout sourire, tirant tous les rideaux d'un geste souple et joyeux. Elle semblait bien plus jeune, cependant il n'avait jamais trouvé la ressemblance avec un crapaud aussi frappante. Quand elle se jeta à ses côtés entourant ses épaules d'une étreinte, il fut outré par tant de familiarité. Jamais personne n'avait osé se comporter ainsi avec lui et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela commencerait ! Il se défit de cette marque d'affection répugnante, le visage emprunt de dégoût.

« Mon petit canard en sucre, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu m'as manqué après cette nuit exceptionnelle », s'exclama-t-elle les mains jointes et le regard dans le vague en marque de rêverie totale.

Il déglutit en entendant son nouveau petit surnom qu'il détestait déjà plus que tout. Cette femme n'avait rien à faire chez lui, d'autant plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais invitée… en temps normal bien évidemment. Seulement, elle se tenait devant lui un sourire bien heureux étirant ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-elle le dégoûter à ce point ? Peut-être parce que cette intruse n'avait pas oublié cette soirée et qu'elle n'oublierait sûrement jamais. Et pour cause !

« Oh mon petit sucre d'orge, je ne te savais pas aussi… entreprenant. » roucoula-t-elle en s'appuyant sur lui et en le félicitant comme s'il était un bon petit toutou.

La colère l'envahissait et le fait qu'elle lui tapote son crâne douloureux ne l'aidait absolument en rien à se calmer. Il aurait pu la tuer, une solution simple et alléchante. Pourtant, il voulait savoir, tout comme il voudrait savoir ce jour fatidique. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Etait-ce du à sa dernière découverte ?

En effet, il avait entendu parler de ces implants miraculeux qui permettaient d'augmenter les capacités magiques et de faciliter l'apprentissage. Au début, il était persuadé d'avoir à faire à une publicité mensongère. Cependant, il avait tout de même décidé de vérifier. Son cerveau qui, hier paraissait englobé d'une douceur ouaté, semblait désormais vouloir imploser. Il en vint donc à la conclusion qu'elle lui avait menti ! Cette sorcière était une vraie garce ! Elle s'était jouée de lui, l'incitant à boire le plus possible d'alcool pour faire disparaître la douleur qu'accompagnait l'opération ! Il n'avait néanmoins détecté aucun signe de mensonge dans ses yeux, juste une terreur inextricable.

Il n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi elle l'avait fait regarder un film en boucle. Une histoire complètement stupide où un petit garçon rétrécissait pour devenir une petite bestiole de dessin animé immonde devant se battre dans son propre jardin ! Il avait même pensé qu'elle cherchait à le faire mourir de débilité, seulement le coton s'installant peu à peu dans sa tête, le détendait. Ses pensées lui semblaient plus aisées, moins confuses. Cependant, difficile de ne pas trouver ses nouvelles idées extraordinaires plus intéressantes que ce qu'il devait observer.

Une fois libre de cette torture, il gagna en assurance, persuadé d'être le plus intelligent des hommes – ce dont il n'avait bien évidement jamais douté. Il se sentait capable de tout faire et même de vider toutes les réserves d'alcool d'un bar pour fêter cela ! Et d'après les souvenirs qui l'assaillaient, il ne s'en était pas gêné !

Enorgueilli par ce nouveau cerveau apaisé qui ne le serinait pas de questions secondaires, il était entré dans le bar le plus connu de Pré-Au-Lard se préparant à prendre la première cuite de sa vie. Après tout, cette sorcière lui avait dit de fêter la nouvelle suprématie de son intellect sur tout autre sorcier de Sang-Pur avec le meilleur whisky qu'il puisse trouver car cela ne ferait que renforcer son assurance.

Elle n'avait pas eu tort mais cela avait également renforcé sa stupidité ! La moitié des actions dont il avait été l'acteur principal n'avait servi qu'à l'humilier un peu plus ! Il fallait qu'il résolve cette situation, il en allait de sa réputation ! Il lui fallait d'abord retrouver tous les éléments de sa soirée et les inspecter point par point même si cela le répugnait.

Sa première sottise avait été d'inviter Ombrage à le rejoindre – il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une magnifique créature puisse devenir aussi laide en une soirée. Elle l'avait séduite du premier regard et il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui plaire. Il s'était donc retrouvé paré de Nagini, transformé en une sorte de boa de carnaval ainsi que, pour seul vêtement, un petit tutu rose à queue de lapin dansant lascivement sur la table devant ses yeux. Il s'était déhanché pour cette femme affreusement moche qui n'arrivait plus à lui laisser son bras cinq seconde ! Ce qu'elle pouvait être collante !

Malheureusement, cela n'avait pas été sa seule idiotie ! Il avait osé parader dans cette tenue toute la nuit, acceptant de se faire prendre en photo par une bande d'adolescents plus que sympathiques, allant jusqu'à poser pour eux ! Seulement, ces jeunes morveux s'avéraient être son pire cauchemar à présent.

« Ombrage, commença-t-il d'une voix voilée par sa fureur.

_Tu peux m'appeler choupette, mon cœur, répliqua-t-elle le rouge aux joues, après tout ce que nous avons vécu hier.

_Te rappelles-tu de cette bande d'adolescent m'ayant pris en photo, grinça-t-il.

_Bien sur, s'écria-t-elle aux anges, ils se font appeler les Maraudeurs ! »

Les Maraudeurs… Ils allaient le regretter. D'autant plus que cela n'avait pas été le clou du spectacle ! Oh non, cela aurait été une bien trop douce déchéance ! Ils avaient fallu qu'ils lui glissent qu'un petit saut du haut de la tour d'astronomie n'avait aucun pareil pour dégriser. Et il avait obéi aussi docilement qu'un crétin de mouton ! Il était persuadé que tout cela allait parvenir aux oreilles de tous les sorciers en moins de temps qu'il n'en faudrait ! Il allait passer pour un idiot demeuré, doublé d'un alcoolique amoureux d'une grenouille !

Encore heureux qu'il avait été d'humeur excentrique et qu'il avait transformé l'horrible boa qui lui servait de collier en trampoline ! Il n'en aurait pas donné cher de sa peau si cela n'avait pas été le cas. Imaginez un peu : créer autant d'horcruxes pour qu'ils vous sauvent d'une mort aussi stupide ! Tant d'efforts qui auraient pu être anéantis en un éclair ! Plus jamais, il ne toucherait une goutte d'alcool, ça il pouvait le jurer. Cela rendait définitivement bien trop c…

« Où vas-tu mon agneau, interrogea sa nouvelle "compagne" d'une voix inquiète en le voyant se diriger d'un pas raide vers la porte, nous n'avons pas fait ce que tu m'as promis hier ! »

Il s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible, ignorant les suppliques de cette pauvre femme en mal d'amour. C'était sûrement la chose la plus dégradante qu'il ait fait en cette nuit catastrophique. Il avait sous-entendu qu'il lui ferait connaître mille merveilles le lendemain qu'il lui avait décrites dans le moindre détail. Il se savait intelligent et très polyvalent, cependant il ignorait s'y connaître autant en idées lubriques. De telles pensées n'avaient rien à faire dans son cerveau si parfait, elles ne feraient que nuirent à ses projets de domination du monde. Il avait vraiment hâte de tout pouvoir contrôler de son fauteuil en ne donnant que des décisions. Il n'aurait même pas besoin de se déplacer, ses esclaves le feraient pour lui !

Il secoua la tête. Cette journée devait impérativement disparaître à tout jamais. Rien ni personne ne devait s'en rappeler et pour cela il avait deux possibilités. La première étant de les trouver et d'en faire ses plus grands partisans et ainsi pouvoir les contrôler à sa guise. La seconde, beaucoup plus directe, revenait à les traquer sans le moindre relâche jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent par sa propre main. Il voulait absolument tous les tuer sans la moindre once de pitié – en admettant qu'il connaisse un tel mot. Ils allaient tous connaître l'impitoyable vengeance de Lord Voldemort ! Et le premier sur sa liste serait l'un de ces Maraudeurs. S'il se rappelait bien, l'un d'entre eux s'appelait James Potter…


End file.
